Class with shika?
by ShikamaruHatake
Summary: Ino has the same class with shika. it just so happens to be health class AND PE class! She's liked him for a while now, but will anything happen between them, and will Shikamaru return ino's feelings. inoXshika Teen just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Shika/Ino. This is based off of my life. Believe it or not, 95 of what happens in this story happened in my life. I know that Shikamaru will be out of character for him, but please just give this a shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly! YY**

Ino was walking through the halls of her school. Today just so happened to be Ino's first day of high school. She had never been more scared and excited all at once in her entire life. The excitement soon left when she saw the boy she'd been crushing on since 8th grade walking into the same classroom that she had that block. His name was Shikamaru Nara. She'd known him since 7th grade but nothing really developed inside of her until she was able to really get to know him. Shikamaru was a VERY flirtatious man. He flirted with practically everything that moved. She did get jealous quite a few times, but never really let it get to her.

Ino walked into the classroom and looked at the seating chart.

"Oh no!" she shouted. She looked over at Shikamaru and noticed the empty seat behind him that she sat in. She then looked at him and saw him staring directly at her!

'_What the heck! Why is he looking at me?_' she thought.

"Oi, Ino! Over here!" he said pointing at the seat. Ino dragged herself over to her seat.

"What's wrong? You don't want to sit by me?" he asked with a very wide grin on his face.

You see, Shikamaru knew that Ino had a crush on him last year. He also felt the need to rub it in her face last year by hugging her non-stop on the last day of school. With him being him he though every girl loved him. He just so happened to be that big headed.

"Augh, why does it have to be you?" she said sounding very depressed while on the inside she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I guess it's just fate." He said in his sexiest voice.

Ino hadn't even taken the time to look at everyone else she sat by. She was sitting by Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Lee. '_Oh my god! What have I done to deserve this!_' thought Ino. Finally her teacher walked in.

"Hi, my name is Mr. Hound. I'll be your Health/PE teacher for the next 9 weeks. Deal with it." He said in a very stern voice.

'_I have health with Shikamaru?_' As Ino thought of this she realized that this year they had to swim!

--Lunch time—

"Oh thank God I at least have lunch with you guys." said a very depressed Ino.

"I know. So you have health with him?" asked a very intrigued Tenten.

"W-well it can't be that b-bad." Stuttered Hinata one of Ino's longest friends.

"Oh, well I guessed we could've seen that one coming! You know you still like him!" said the nosiest of all of Ino's friends, Sakura.

Ino blushed as soon as her friend said that. "No I don't!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Butt out Tenten! I'm already depressed enough with knowing that I have to swim with him. I don't need the pressure of me thinking that I like him too on my shoulders." Said a very annoyed Ino.

"Well do you have anymore classes with him Ino-pig?"

"No, thankfully! I would probably die if I did!" All of a sudden the bell rang. '_Saved by the bell_.' She thought. "I'll see y'all later!"

-----At Ino's Home-----

"How was your first day today, Honey?" asked Ino's father, Inoichi.

"I'd really rather not talk about it Dad."

"Why? Do you have a class with Nara?" Her father asked with a rather large knowing smirk on his face.

"Yes Dad, but like I said I'd really rather not talk about it." She said rather annoyed.

Ino walked up to her room and started to write in her diary. Shortly after she fell asleep. Inoichi walked into his daughter's room and pulled the covers over his daughter.

"Sleep tight." He whispered and walked out of the room.

-----Next day in second block (Nara class)-----

"Morning class! Today we will be reading about emotions. Can I find any volunteers? Ok, Shikamaru, GO!"

Shikamaru read about sadness and then the classed discussed it. After a LONG talk about sadness, Mr. Hound made Ino read the section about love. '_Oh joy_.' She thought. Ino quickly read the chapter. The only things that she caught were that love meant someone accepting you. She knew Shikamaru being Shikamaru; he would have to make a remark on that. All of a sudden he turned right around a looked at her and said, "Ino, I accept you." Then he made a heart with his hands and pointed it at her. Ino could tell that there was a blush creeping up her neck, but quickly controlled it and made it go back down. Sadly Shikamaru saw it. At that moment she new that he would make her blush even more.

The week went on like that. He flirted with her made her blush, and then she _tried_ to control it. By the end of the week she felt like slapping him.

"Alright class! Next week we'll be swimming so don't forget your suits." At that moment the bell rang. '_NO!_' was all she could think. Normally Ino LOVED weekends, but not this one. She dreaded the upcoming weekend, because she knew shortly I'll have to wear a swimsuit in front of him.

That weekend went by faster than anything! She couldn't believe that tomorrow she'd be swimming with him.

-----The Next Monday-----

Ino had barely and sleep that night. The only thing that she could think was, '_why did the stupid counselors put me in Shikamaru's class?_' The walk to school was quiet. It was 7:25 when she had left that morning. Her mother and father kept telling her, 'Oh, it'll be fine.'

"Yeah right." She said out loud not even realizing it.

"Yeah right what?" Said a very familiar voice.

**Well I hope you liked it! Please R&R! OH, and my next chappie will be a lot longer. I just thought it would be better for me to leave it off like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Please R&R:P thanks!**

"Yeah right what?" Said a very familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Tenten. It's nothing. I'm just thinking aloud." Said Ino.

"oh yeah! Today's the day you gotta swim with Shikamaru. Good luck with that." Said a giggling Tenten walking away.

After Tenten bailed on Ino, the bell rang letting Ino know that she had to get to class. Ino had 1st block Music. She hated it with all her might. Don't get me wrong, she was a great singer, but she just didn't like to sing that often. Ino had to sit by Tenten, Kagome (yes I know, but I couldn't really think of any other names), and Megumi. Sakura was in the class too, but she didn't really sit by them.

After an hour and a half of Ino straining her voice, listening to Megumi go WAY off pitch, and having Tenten keep on reminding her about swimming, Ino finally left.

She went to the gym area where Mr. Hound had been.

"I'm sorry class, but I won't be with you during swimming this week. That's why I brought in Ms. Ferrari." Said the man.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Ferrari, and I'll be teaching your swimming class. Line up boy, girl, boy, girl, so that I can take attendance." She said.

You'll never guess who Shikamaru stood next to. You got it, it was Ino.

"Hey!" Said a very flirty Shikamaru.

"Hi."

"My shoulders really hurt." He said, while rubbing his shoulders. "Would you mind rubbing them for me?"

"Yeah, actually, I would." Ino said blushing.

"Come on, Please." He said pleading. "My shoulders really hurt!"

"No!" Ino shouted. Luckily Ms. Ferrari told the class to head down to the pool.

Their school was connected to the YMCA. It was an easy walk, but it was also very long. Ino went into the locker rooms to change. The minute she stepped in there she froze. It was freezing.

"Grin and bear it Ino." She told herself.

Ino walked out to the Pool area after she changed. Luckily Shikamaru wasn't there yet. She sat down at the end. About 5 minutes later everyone was sitting down.

"Ok, can I have you all scoot in?" Said Ms. Ferrari.

'_Oh crap! That means I'm going to have to sit right behind him! AUGH!_' Thought Ino.

Ino scooted in. Shikamaru knew she had too. Thankfully he didn't try anything on her. All of a sudden Ino heard Ms. Ferrari tell the kids to get in the pool. A lot of kids were jumping, but Ino slowly got in. The water was very cold. The teacher gave them about 5 minutes or so to get used to the water.

"Ok, everyone come up here along the wall." She yelled.

Shikamaru was headed right for Ino! She had no idea what to do, so she just stood there and watched the teacher. Wouldn't you know it, he was one person away. She then heard the teacher counting off by 2's. Ino was a one, Lulu was a 2, and Shikamaru was a 1. Shikamaru was flirting of course, but mostly he didn't really care that she was there. Ino was kinda mad about that, but tried not to show it. She knew she was skinny, but she didn't really like wearing a swimming suit in front of the guy that she liked. After a few tiring drills, Ino took a rest by floating in the water. Shikamaru looked down at her. Ino wasn't sure if he was looking at her face or not. Knowing Shikamaru though, she thought it was the 'not.'

The first day was very tiring, but fun too. She went to the rest of her classes with all of her friends asking her how her day was. Ino just told them fine, she didn't really give that great of detail. She went home that night and packed up her stuff for her next swimming session.

Ino went to school the next day, but was very disappointed to see that he wasn't there. It was like that for two days in a row. Swimming may have been kinda embarrassing having him there, but it wasn't the same not having him there.

Ino went to bed that night hoping for him to be at school the next day. She fell asleep and had a dream that he asked her to marry him. She woke up quite refreshed though.

She went to 2nd block like she always did. She sat down with her friends. She looked over to see a very familiar person walk through into the room…

**Well that's chapter 2! Fastest I've ever updated. It may take a little longer for me to update. Like I said this story is based off of my life. Te sad thing is, is that for me to have a good story, I'm going to have to flirt with him WAY more that what I am now. Oh well. I had a very interesting day with the guy I'm basing Shika off, today so the story will become a lot more interesting I promise. Sorry if it's not good. Send flames if you want. If you want me to continue then please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had to study for tests. AUGH! Who'd have thought that you'd have to write a full page report for health, study for a science test, AND have an American Studies test all on the next day! Any way, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

It turned out to be none other than, you guessed, Shikamaru. Ino watched him walk in. She was sitting with a Hinata and a few other friends.

After about 29 minutes or so Ms. Ferrari came into the gym and said for them to line up in the same order as Monday. So naturally Shikamaru just strolled on over and stood right next to Ino.

"My shoulders are really hurting today. Would you mind rubbing them?" he said with a wide grin on his face.

"I really would mind." Said Ino with a slight blush on her face.

"But my shoulder really hurts, Ino. Please rub it" he pleaded.

"Does it really hurt that badly?" she asked.

"Yes it does." He replied.

"Fine." She mumbled.

She turned him around and started to rub his shoulder. Both her and Shikamaru were amazed that she actually did it.

"Thanks." He told her, smiling.

"Anytime."

Ino was kinda blushing after rubbing his shoulders. They were actually pretty tense so Ino could see why he wanted her to rub them. Ms. Ferrari told the class their instructions and right after the speech Shikamaru opened up his big mouth.

"My shoulders really hurt." He told her once again.

"I just rubbed them!" She yelled.

Just then the class started to head down to the pool.

(A/N: omg I can't remember if anything happened on my way down to the pool…think….think…I don't think anything happened…oh well on with the story! )

Ino got dressed as she normally did. After she was in her swimming suit she went out to the pool area and sat down. (A/N: for my reasons in this story Chouji will not be Shikamaru's friend. Sorry.) Chouji was sitting beside Ino when Shikamaru came in and sat down two rows down from where she was. Ino scooted down one row.

Ino started fixing her top because it was falling down. (A/N: it was a halter top one piece swim suit) Chouji was looking down while she was doing this then went down to the same row as her.

"I had to come down a row so that I wouldn't look." He said.

"You don't have to look." Ino replied.

"Yeah I did." He said.

"No you didn't!" Ino yelled.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"Chouji here is looking down my swimsuit when I was fixing it..." She said, while Shikamaru looked down at her chest. Ino cleared her throat to get his attention. "…and I said that he didn't have to look down."

"If something's there then we're most likely going to look. It depends on the person, but we're most likely going to look." Shikamaru said with a straight face.

Ino just sighed and shook her head. '_Perverts_' she thought.

The students all got in the pool and started their workouts. This time Shikamaru was at the other end of the pool. Ino was kind of annoyed by this, but she did her work out anyway.

Later on after swimming, Ino went into the locker room and changed back in her clothes. She then went out into the lobby to wait for her friends. After a while her friends came out and joined her. After some talking with her friends, Shikamaru came out of the guys locker room. Ino and her friends were talking quite loudly when Shikamaru came around the corner and said, "Shut up!"

"Why don't you make me?" Ino shot back.

"Maybe I will!" he said.

Ino got all up in his face like she was about to fight and Shikamaru did the same thing.

(A/N: And by the way, no they're not REALLY fighting; they're just messing around with each other.)

Shikamaru then out of no where grabs Ino by the shoulder and forced her to the wall.

(A/N: I'm not making this up these things REALLY happened to me. Sorry to interrupt.)

Shikamaru through her down to the ground. Of course Ino fought back at the beginning, but when he came to her with such force and pushed her against the wall with their faces not being that far apart, wouldn't you also loose all the feelings in your body. Shikamaru helped her back up and apologized for using such force on her.

After that little incident Ino stayed with her friends and talked for a little bit. Ino lied down, and just as she got comfortable Ms. Ferrari told them to go.

"Augh, but I just got comfortable!" She groaned.

"It's time to go." Shikamaru said.

"Thanks." Ino replied. Shikamaru waited for Ino and started to walk with her. As they were walking Shikamaru looked at Ino and said, "I love you." Ino just looked at him like he was pathetic and shook her head. Of course she was some what blushing in the process, but she wouldn't let him know that. All of a sudden Ino looked at Shikamaru and he blew her a kiss. Then Chouji and Mimi said, "I bet you wish that he actually kissed you."

Ino said, "If he did he would have a huge red, hand shaped slap mark on his cheek."

"Yeah, right. You know you wish I did." Shikamaru said.

"Oh yeah you know." She said sarcastically.

After that Ino and Shikamaru started talking about his girlfriend, Temari. (A/N: I know…evil, witch that we all wished had died during the chuunin exam.) Shikamaru wouldn't stop talking about her. Ino was a tad bit jealous, but she wanted Shikamaru happy and he seemed happy to be with Temari, so she didn't say anything. After all the walking Shikamaru asked Ino a question.

"Are you going to homecoming?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, why?" She said.

"I was just hoping that you'd go."

"We'll see." She said.

(A/N: No, sadly, he's not asking her to go with him, he's just asking her if she's going.)

**Like I said I'm sorry that I didn't update for a while. I had 2 tests it turns out today so that kinda didn't help at all. Well I know that this story is horrible but I love reviews. SEND ON THE FLAMES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's my new chapter. I've gotten a lot of people saying that they want me to make it up from this point on, so I suppose that's what I'll do. I'll try to make my chapters longer. Oh and I may not be able to update that often, it may be only on the weekends. If that's the case then I'll try to longer. So here goes whatever chapter I'm on now. **

**  
Disclaimer: I almost forgot, I don't own Naruto if I did it would be on adult swim so that we wouldn't have to cut out all of the good stuff!**

"Are you going to homecoming?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, why?" She said.

"I was just hoping that you'd go."

"We'll see." She said.

'_Oh my god, he did not just ask me if I was going to home coming. Does that mean that he's asking me to go with him? Nah, he can't be. That's not like him._' Thought Ino.

"Well I guess that's better than a no." Shikamaru said.

"I have to get to class, I'll see you later." She said, and then ran off.

Ino went to all of her other classes and then finally lunch came around.

"So are you going?" Sakura pried.

"Like I said to him, we'll see." Ino said, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Shikamaru holding hands with someone who she absolutely despised.

"Temari." Ino gasped under her breath.

"What'd you say?" asked Tenten.

"Look over there." Sakura said, seeing what Ino was looking at.

"Why that little…" Tenten said while trailing off.

Everyone looked over to see Ino's face filled with rage.

"Well if he has the nerve to go out with Temari and think that he's not going to attract my attention then he's seriously mistaken. Well let's play a game then shall we Shikamaru." Ino said allowed. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata all looked at Ino with curious eyes.

"I'm done, I'm going to go wait outside of the cafeteria. Come get me when you guys are done. I'm going to think of a plan to win him back." Ino said, then headed out of the cafeteria with her notebook and pencil in her hands.

'_Let's see, what would Cosmo Girl do in my situation_?' She thought.

"Hey, so you still thinking of what to do?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, so you got any ideas?"

"Well…if it were me, I'd resort to, jealousy." Tenten said.

"Really? You think that might work?" Ino asked.

"Of course it will! How do you think that I got Neji???" Tenten said while smirking.

"You used Jealousy to get Neji? Wow, I never knew that." Sakura said.

"That's evil…but it just might work. I have an idea." Ino said.

"What's your idea?" Hinata asked, trying not to get into this conversation too much.

"You'll see. Do you guys know where Shino is???" Ino asked.

"Oh my God, Ino, you're not…" Sakura said.

"Oh but I am, so do you or don't you know where he is?" Ino asked.

"Last time I saw him he was by the water fountain just staring off into space." Sakura answered in a somewhat startled voice.

"Thanks a lot Sakura, Tenten, Hinata! I'll see y'all later!" Ino yelled as she ran off towards the water fountain.

Ino found Shino and talked with him for a long time. (A/N: Yes Shino amazingly did talk, it wasn't just Ino.)

"So that's all you want me to do?" Shino asked.

"Yup, and don't worry I'll pay you for your services." Ino said.

"How long will it be for?"

"About a week, it really just depends on how long it takes Shikamaru to notice me."

"Ok. When should we start?" Shino said after Ino paying him the first part of his payment.

"We'll try tomorrow. I'm pretty sure that might work. It's such a good thing that I have you in my 2nd block class, let alone the fact that you sit right behind me!" Ino said in a very perky voice.

"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow." Shino waved and walked off.

"Yup. Bye!" Ino called.

Shino was a very quiet mysterious boy. Believe it or not, he was also one of the most popular boys in the entire school! Apparently girls in that school like the quiet, shy, mysterious kinda dudes. Shino wore a sea green coat that covered up most of his face and wore a pair of dark black, hippie sunglasses that you could see yourself in. He wore brown pants, but they looked more like capris. Shino was by no means ugly. He was very attractive.

Ino was so sure that this plan couldn't fail. That night, Ino went home and wrote in her diary. The last words she wrote for the night was, '_Tomorrows gonna be fun_!' Ino fell asleep soon after putting her diary away in the safest place that she knew…under her bed. (A/N: sorry I had put that. Oh and I do NOT have a diary. I so do not have the patients to keep a diary.)

Then next morning Ino woke up well rested and WANTED to go to school! (A/N: Her parents must have been in shock!) Ino was at school early and that's where the fun was just starting. Ino saw Shino at the exact spot that she had told him to meet her at.

**I swear to you the next chapter will be longer. I'm getting complaints on how this chapter isn't up yet, so here it is. Please Comment, flame, whatever, just say something to me! Thanks much and the next chapter may take a while longer I have a lot of school work to do. OH!!! I ALMOST FORGOT!!!! NEXT WEEK I ONLY HAVE 3 DAYS OF SCHOOL! **

**4 DAY WEEKEND!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry bout that, but that means more chappies for you next week!!!!**


	5. Authors note yet again

**Hello! Please do not kill me. I have been studying really hard for my finals. They're coming up this Thursday and Friday. I hate them so much. I'm gonna fail!!! TT **

**Oh well. Don't kill me. I've gotten a lot done. Not to mention after I'm done with my tests I can't leave, so I have nothing better to work on than my story. My next chapter I SWEAR will be long.**

**Thank you so much,**

**ShikamaruHatake**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. I'm happy though, my tests went way better than expected. Well, I haven't gotten the scores back, but they were easier than I thought. I was also able to get a lot of writing done. Ok well here's the next chapter. (it's sad, I have no idea what chapter I'm on.) oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would take me my whole life time to get just the first season done. Heck I can barely update my own fanfiction fast enough.**

Ino saw Shino at the exact spot that she had told him to meet her at. She looked around and saw Shikamaru with Temari hanging all over him. She walked right by him making sure that he noticed her. Then she jumped on Shino giggling loudly.

Believe me, Shikamaru sure noticed. His blood was boiling just seeing Ino with him. He watched as Ino just flirted with Shino.

"Hold on a second." He told Temari. He made his way to Ino and Shino. "Since when have you two been an item?"

"I don't really know. It just kinda happened." Ino told him.

With that Shikamaru walked away.

Shikamaru gathered up some of his closest friends and took them behind the school. His friends didn't bother asking what he needed. The witnessed the whole thing and knew what he was about to say.

"You guys have known that I've liked Ino for some time now, and now I can't just sit back and watch Shino be with Ino." Shikamaru told his friends.

"Well, why not make her jealous?" Neji offered.

"Does jealousy really work?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of Course!" Naruto yelled.

"How would you know, you and Hinata STILL haven't gotten together yet." Sasuke told his friend.

"So…I still know it works…" Naruto sulked.

"Don't worry Shikamaru, how else do you think that I got Tenten?" Neji reassured his friend.

"I thought you got her because you pushed her up against a locker and started licking her face off." Shikamaru shot back, scrunching his face at the thought of it.

"That was after all the jealousy and I told her how I really felt." Neji said while turning a very deep shade of crimson.

"Whatever, but what about Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

"Use the wretch! You don't like her anyway." Sasuke reminded his friend.

"Ok, thanks guys." Shikamaru said and walked off.

"Good luck." Said his friends.

Shikamaru and Ino had both already gone to their first block. They were both on their way to Health class. Ino was the first to walk into the classroom, Shikamaru followed soon after.

"Hi." Ino said.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing. You?" She said in a perky voice.

"Nothing." He said.

"How's life with Temari?" Ino asked.

"Good. What about you and Shino?" Shikamaru asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Pretty good. He's so sweet! We're going to the movies tonight." Ino said.

"Really, well Temari and I are going to the movies too. She's so-" Shikamaru was cut off by a person who walked in the door.

"Shikamaru, I need to talk to you." Said the teacher.

"What'd you do now?" Ino asked nosily.

Shikamaru sighed and walked over to the teacher. Ino watched as the teacher handed him a piece of paper. Shikamaru walked back to his desk after thanking the teacher.

"So what was that about?" Ino asked.

"I got my schedule changed." He handed Ino his schedule. He kept looking at her, trying to see what she's thinking. After some time of Ino looking over his schedule, she finally said something.

"You have all of my classes now, except for my first block." She said in disbelief.

(A/N: I totally forgot if I gave her a 6 block schedule or a 4 block…oh well from this point on Ino now has a 4 block schedule.)

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"Well, kinda." She replied.

"Why" He asked, trying to get a rise out of her.

"It just is. Shino might get jealous." Ino said lying through her teeth.

"Why, cause you're going to be with me?" He said in a husky voice.

Ino blushed lightly, "I'm not the one who'd be getting jealous, so ask him!"

"Whatever." Shikamaru said trying to drop that conversation. "So Asuma teaches molecular biology?"

"Yup."

"What's he like?" Shikamaru asked trying to keep a conversation going.

"Well, he's kinda annoying, he's tall, has black hair, normally smoking when not teaching, has a black beard, and is normally talking about Kurenai." Ino explained.

"Interesting." Shikamaru said.

Ino and Shikamaru went most of the class having small talk. It was awkward for the both of them.

Finally the end of the block came and the bell rang.

"Can you take me to class? I have no idea where the room is." Shikamaru asked.

"Sure." Ino said. She grabbed her things and began to walk out of the door. Shikamaru followed after her.

'_Man does she look hot._' He thought. '_Why does she have to be going out with Shino._'

"Are you ok?" Ino asked. "You just look flustered."

"No, I'm fine." He smiled.

"Ok, well, here's our class." Ino told him.

"Hey look, Sasuke and Neji are in this class too!" He exclaimed.

"And so is Shino!" She squealed as she ran over to him.

'_Wonderful, he's here too._' Shikamaru thought sarcastically.

Ino sat by all her friends. Sakura and Hinata sat in front of her, Tenten and Kagome sat behind her, and Shino was her lab partner.

Before class, Ino had a talk with Asuma about her plan. You see, secretly Asuma wanted Shikamaru and Ino to get together, so that's why he kept his mouth shut when he saw Ino hanging all over Shino.

Asuma sat Shikamaru by Ino. The bad thing about that was that Shikamaru's new lab partner was Temari.

The whole block Ino was leaning on Shino. Shikamaru saw Ino hanging on Shino so he started to flirt with Temari more. Ino saw this, so she leaned further into Shino The cycle went on and on. By the middle of the block, Asuma saw what they were doing. His students were starting to worry about him when he started giggling, for what his students thought, was for no reason.

"Asuma-sensei, are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine." He giggled. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you've never been this…giggly." Sakura said.

"No reason. Just get back to work." Asuma said still laughing.

Sakura, along with everyone else in the class just sat there the rest of the class. (Of course Shikamaru and Ino were still trying to make each other jealous.)

Finally the end of class came.

"Come on Sakura, lets go to lunch." Ino said.

"Um…I'll catch up. You guys go ahead." She told her friends.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked.

"Of course!" Sakura said. "I'll be done in just a minute."

"Ok, see you there Sakura." Hinata said.

"Yup, bye guys." Sakura said.

After all of her friends and classmates had left Sakura sent up to Asuma to ask him a question.

"Sensei, now can you tell me why you were laughing?" She asked.

"Sakura, do you know why Shikamaru is hanging all over Temari?" He asked.

"Of course, he's going out with her." She answered.

"Wrong, He's doing it to make Ino jealous." He told her.

"How do you know?" She asked wide eyed.

"He's always looking at Ino, and whenever he sees her flirting with Shino, he tries to flirt more with Temari." Asuma explained, rather enjoying this whole situation.

"I can't believe I haven't noticed!" Sakura exclaimed. "I have to go tell Tenten and Hinata! Thank you, sensei." Sakura yelled while running off towards the food court.

Sakura got to the court and ran to Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Without any warning, Sakura grabbed Tenten and Hinata's arms and dragged them out of the lunchroom.

"Sakura, I was still eating!" Tenten yelled as soon as she got her balance back.

"You can go eat in a second, that is, if you're still hungry." Sakura said.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to need you guys to go and steal Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto away.

"I'll get Neji!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Please, no making out this time. It was so disgusting seeing you two." Sakura said. "I'll go get Sasuke. Hinata can you get Naruto?"

"Sure." Hinata said.

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata all spilt up and grabbed each of the guys that they were assigned to by the arm. (Quite roughly might I add.)

The girls brought them back to the hall way.

"I was still eating!" Neji yelled.

'_He and Tenten really are the perfect couple._' Sakura thought. "The reason we have brought you here is because something big has come to my attention. Shikamaru likes Ino, and Ino likes Shikamaru. None of them have come to realize that the other likes them back. Our job his to help them become a couple."

"You're telling me that they both like each other, but neither know about it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup. That's exactly what I'm saying." Sakura said.

"Well let's get brain storming." Tenten said.

"Well, Shikamaru is going to the movies tonight with Temari…" Naruto said.

"Ino's going to the movies too. What movie, and what time?" Sakura asked.

"I think that it's called 'When Zombies Attack!'" Sasuke said.

"Ino's going to that one too. I don't get why though, sounds like any other kind of scary movie." Tenten said.

"Yeah, true. Well you guys know what this means right?" Sakura said, smiling. You'd think it'd be impossible of her lips to stretch that far.

"Trouble?" Neji said.

"No, it means that we have to follow them." Sakura explained.

"Well then, let the fun begin." Tenten said.

**Once again, so sorry that it took me so long. Please give me your honest opinion on my update. Flames and all. Also, pleas tell me if this was long enough for you. Well hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't update for the longest time. I've been bombarded with work for school. I have a project to work on next week too, so I might not update for a while. My American studies class is killing me. Oh well, here's my newest chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**Oh I almost forgot I HAVE to give credit to Everlite. Thanks to you I have a chapter!**

**-----**

The rest of their day went on and everybody went home. Ino was walking home with Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata.

"So what time is your date tonight, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"7:00 p.m. We're going to watch 'When Zombies Attack'." Ino said. Sakura and Tenten almost blew their plan by jumping and punching into the air. Luckily the regained their composure before Ino noticed.

"Oh really?" Tenten and Sakura said in unison a bit too fast. Ino heard the speed in their voices.

"Are you guys Ok?" Ino asked with a hint of suspicion in her tone.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just we realized that Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and I are going to watch a zombie movie together tonight at that exact same time at my house." Tenten said so convincingly that Ino had no idea what was up their sleeves.

"Sounds like fun. Well this is my stop. I'll see y'all later." Ino waved goodbye and went into her house.

Ino went to her room and stayed there until 6:00 p.m. came around. At that point, Ino got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick 10 minute shower. As soon as she got out of the shower she threw a towel around herself and ran to her closet. It took her about another 10 minutes to find an out fit. She decided to wear a white zip-up hoodie. She wore a black spaghetti strap under it. She also wore hip hugging blue jeans with white converse shoes. (A/N: I don't own converse shoes.) After Ino got dressed she went back to the bathroom to apply her make-up. (A/N: I can describe outfits, not make up. So I'll let y'all use your imagination. )

By the time Ino was done with her make-up it was 6:30 p.m. Ino was right on schedule. She heard a knock on the door and ran down the stairs.

"I got it!" she yelled to her parents as she practically flew down the stairs. "Bye Mom, bye Dad! I'll be home by 10:00!" She shouted as she closed the door.

Ino and Shino were on their way to the movie theater when Shino asked a question. "Ino why is it that you're going to the movies with me when all that you're trying to do is make Shikamaru jealous?" "Let's just say, my…recourses…have informed me that Shikamaru and Temari are going to the exact same movie at the exact same time. " She explained. Shino gave a nod to let Ino know that he heard her.

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto were all hiding behind a bush. "I can't see or hear anything!" Sakura whispered, rather loudly I might add. Ino heard this and turned around.

"Is something wrong?" Shino asked.

"I could've sworn that I just heard…nevermind…it's nothing." Ino said, as she dismissed the noise. She and Shino went in the line and got their tickets. They then went to the concession stand and got some popcorn and M&M's. (A/N: I don't own M&M's)

Shikamaru and Temari have been following closely behind, but neither Ino nor Shikamaru saw each other. Not even their dates noticed.

Ino and Shikamaru's friends followed closely behind. Hey were all wearing black hoodies (with their hoods up) and newspapers in their hands.

Ino and Shino went down aisle 1 and Shikamaru and Temari went down aisle 2. Both couples went into row 10. Shikamaru and Ino were sitting on the inner aisle, while Temari and Shino were sitting in the outer aisle. Their friends walked into the theater and looked around for Shikamaru and Ino.

"I found 'em!" Naruto yelled. His friends shushed him. Ino and Shikamaru turned around just as their friends sat down as if nothing ever happened. Ino and Shikamaru just dismissed it and went back to talking with their dates.

Their friends got up from their seats and went down to row 10. Ino's friends went down by Shikamaru and Shikamaru's friends went down by Ino. (A/N: to clarify there are only 10 seats per row…small theater I know)

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata started trying to push their way into the rows. "Excuse me. Would you mind moving down three seats? My friend here," Sakura said pointing towards Hinata "is really claustrophobic and needs to be on the outer aisle." "Whatever" Shikamaru said as he and Tamer moved down 3 seats.

At the same time Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto were at Ino saying the exact same thing. So Ino and Shino moved down also. Ino and Shikamaru had no idea that they were sitting together.

(A/N: Ok just incase y'all are wondering the movie has not started yet. On with the story)

The theater was now packed. Every where you looked there were heads.

Ino went to go put her arms down on the arm rest when she touched something soft and warm. She looked over to see a pair of big brown eye staring right back at her ocean blue eyes.

"Shikamaru?" Ino said with a hint of happiness.

"Hey." He whispered due to that fact that the movie was now starting. Ino looked down and realized that her hand was still resting on his. Ino quickly retracted it blushing madly. (A/N: Good thing it's dark)

"Sorry 'bout that." She said to him. "That's ok. Happens all the time." He replied while smirking.

For most of the movie Ino was clinging onto Shino, while Temari was hanging on Shikamaru. She let go of Shino because her arm was getting tired. All of a sudden a cell phone went off. Everyone in the theater checked their cell phones. Temari opened her phone and answered it. "Hello?...but Gaara!...ok…uh-huh…bye…" She then closed the phone. "Shikamaru-kun, I have to go, Gaara has something for me to do." Temari, hugged Shikamaru and left. Shikamaru just waved goodbye.

The movie went on for a little bit until someone tapped Shino on the shoulder. He turned around to see his younger sister, Yuri, looking at him. "We have to go." She told him rather sternly. "Fine." He told Ino goodbye and left. Ino sat there stiffly because of the fact that she realized her and Shikamaru were sitting alone.

Ino sat still for a while, till all of a sudden a giant zombie jumped onto the screen. Ino screamed, and clung to the nearest person, which just so happens to be…Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at her wide eyed. She just kept on clinging. He put his arm around her in a comforting way and rubbed her shoulder in a circular motion.

---on the movie---

"John, Thank you for saving my life."

"No, Angie, it is you I should thank. You made it possible for my life to go on."

All of a sudden John pulled Angie into a HUGE make-out scene.

---in the theater---

Shikamaru stiffened at the sight and let go of Ino. Ino immediately let go of Shikamaru. They sat there unable to look each other in the eyes. Moments later the credits ran on the screen. Ino and Shikamaru both looked at each other and go up and practically ran out of the theater.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Jake asked nervously.

"Of course. See ya!" Ino yelled running down the street.

Suddenly someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around the corner!

-----

**Don't kill me! Oh sorry if u think that it's short! It took me forever to type/write. Tell me if you like this kinda style better than the other chapters. Oh and I'm soooo open to ideas for my next chapter!!!! I welcome flames as you all know! Thanks much!**

**ShikamaruHatake**


	8. authors note: sorry

**Authors note: I'm sorry to all of you that this is not a chapter, but I have to do this, because I've been getting a lot of questions on "who's jake" so this is my reply. Jake is the guy who was my muse at the beginning of the story. My friend was on the phone with me and she was just reading my story. She was telling me about how she remembered when this happened with u and jake. So I made a mistake and accidentally typed in jake instead of Shikamaru. Sorry for the typo and if it sounds as though I'm mad in this note, I'm not. I'm just letting u all know so that way I won't have to repeat myself 500 times.**

**Thank you for the understanding.**

**ShikamaruHatake**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is going to be a pretty short chapter, but I just had to get this out before I forgot it. A special thanks to Everlite again for helping me. She gave me part of the story line, but mostly the inspiration. Thanks to sora girlfriend to for all of her help as well.**

**I dedicate this chapter to four of my very best friends, sora _girlfriend_, _Everlite_, _MidnightDevil1_, and _the waffle_. Thanks to all of you for being here for me when I need you. **

**---**

"Of course. See ya!" Ino yelled running down the street.

Suddenly someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around the corner!

Ino gasped. "TEMARI!"

"Shut up. Someone will hear you and we don't want that now do we." Temari hissed in Ino's ear.

---

Shikamaru was beginning to walk away from the theater when he found Ino's cell phone lying on the ground. (A/N: No this is not some wacked out version of Cinderella, which btw I do not own.) He started walking towards the direction where Ino took off in. He went by the alley way when he saw Ino and Temari talking. He backed up so that he wasn't visible and stayed there to listen in.

---

"I know what you're up to." Temari said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, quite oblivious to what's going on.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know your after my Shika-kun!" Temari screeched in her face.

"_Your _Shika-kun. Since when has Shikamaru been a possession." I said. "Wait a minute…"

"What?" Temari asked looking like she was about to explode from anger.

"You're jealous! You think that you're going to lose Shikamaru to me, to your trying to separate us." Ino said accusingly.

Shikamaru almost fell where he was standing. He was shocked at what he was hearing. The two hottest girls that he knew were fighting over him. He could've been mugged and he still would've been happy.

" Whatever, but I'll leave you with this little tidbit for the road- if you don't lay off of Shikamaru; there'll be hell to pay." Temari snarled, then walked away. Ino just stood there for a little bit. Finally she got something out of her mouth. "I guess this is good-bye then Shikamaru…" Finally she walked out of the alley way, not noticing Shikamaru still standing there. (**A/N: Clarification: **No Ino was not talking directly to Shikamaru when she said 'I guess this is good-bye then Shikamaru' she was basically saying that she's going to try to leave him alone.)

'_I'll give her, her cell phone tomorrow. And just what did she mean good-bye. I'll see her at school on Monday._' Thought Shikamaru as Ino left.

---

The weekend went by like a snap. All Ino did was lie down in her bed and sulk about what Temari had said to her. Ino got dressed and went down to her school before it started to have a talk with her counselor, Kurenai-sensei.

"Kurenai-sensei, I want to change my schedule." Ino said, sounding kinda sad.

"But why Ino, you're doing so great in all of your classes." Kurenai asked worriedly.

"I know, but I'm just not feeling comfortable in any of them. I just don't feel like I fit in. Please just let me change my schedule." Ino begged. Finally Kurenai gave in and changed all of Ino's classes, but her chorus class. She didn't even have the same lunch block. Ino of course was sad that she wouldn't be by any of her friends, but at least now she wouldn't have to worry about running into Shikamaru.

Shikamaru went to his second block class expecting to hand Ino her cell phone back, but was shocked to find that another student occupied her seat. Shikamaru raised his hand, "Mr. Hound, why isn't Ino in class today?"

"She changed her schedule. Kurenai told me that she seemed flustered about something." Mr. Hound said.

"Really?" Shikamaru just sat there dumbfounded. He went to his 3rd block class to find that Ino wasn't there either. He went up to Sakura and asked her, "Do you know why Ino changed her classes?" "She didn't really tell me. All she said was that she couldn't be in the same class with…" "With who!?" Shikamaru urged. "I'm not supposed to say Shikamaru, I wish I could tell you, but…I can't." Sakura said. "Then can you at least give this back to her for me?" Shikamaru asked handing Sakura the cell phone. Sakura took it from his had. "Thank you Shikamaru, I'll be sure to give it to her." Sakura said apologetically.

---

A week went on like this. Ino trying avoiding Shikamaru, Shikamaru trying to talk to Ino. Ino was so confused with her feelings. Temari sat by on the side lines enjoying the emotional pain that she saw Ino go through. Don't think that Shikamaru didn't notice this either. He made a mental note of it every time.

Ino was walking home from school with Shikamaru close on her tail. Ino knew he was there and said, "Stop following me Shikamaru."

"I came here for a reason Ino." Shikamaru said impatiently.

"You already gave me my cell phone back, what other reason do you have." Ino said.

What neither Ino nor Shikamaru realized was that Temari was standing behind a tree waiting to pop out.

"I came here to ask you why you've been avoiding me." He said getting straight to the point.

"What makes you thi..." Ino was cut off by Shikamaru.

"Don't give me that Ino. I know you were avoiding me." he said raising his voice. "Does it have anything to do with…" but this time it was Shikamaru who got cut off, but it wasn't from Ino, it was from the devil woman. (AKA, Temari)

Temari jumped onto Shikamaru's back. "Hi honey! What were you two talking about? I hope it wasn't something about me." She said, shooting Ino a look.

"Nothing about you, don't worry, if it were something about you I'd say it to your face!" Ino yelled. (A/N: CAT FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!)

"Well what kind of things would you say to my face?!" Temari sapped back.

"I don't maybe that you are a no good dirty rotten two faced person!!!!" Ino yelled.

"You home wrecker!" Temari screeched.

"Low life!"

"Back stabber!"

"Wretch!"

"Mutt!"

Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore. "STOP IT!!!!! As much as I would love to see to girls fight over me, I can't have you two do that. Temari why did you say those things to Ino back in that alley a week ago at the movies!"

"How did you know about that, Shikamaru?" Temari asked still red in the face from yelling.

"I was going to give Ino her cell phone back when I heard you guys talking. Temari, we're done." Shikamaru said firmly.

Temari stood there for a second and then sprinted off muttering something about revenge.

"Shikamaru, I can't believe you…" Ino sounded happy until she was cut off by Shikamaru's voice. "Ino, I'm sorry but, I can't look at you the same way after the things that you said to Temari. You're no better than her for saying them. I'm truly sorry Ino, but I don't think you should talk to me anymore." With that Shikamaru walked off. Ino could barely tell that he had tears in his eye for the fact that she was crying to, but she could see the tears crawling down his face too.

Ino fell to the ground crying.

---

**Don't kill me! It's going to work out I swear. Thanks again to Everlite and sora girlfriend for the ideas. Ok I'm might need some extra help again so feel free to throw out ideas. I'll be glad to read them. **

**Thank again**

**ShikamaruHatake**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I have a few dedications to make really quick, HinataInuzuka and GeminiEyes\**

**Ok now I have to give recognition to Everlite (again thank you so much for the chapter starter!) and HinataInuzuka for A: allowing ur self to get a headache just from helping me with the Chouji dilemma, and B: for helping me with the Kankuro idea!**

**Ok I know that this is short, but I have to get this out there, i'm having troubles on what to do next.**

---**\**

Ino got home around midnight. Most of that time Ino walked around town crying. Once Ino got home her parents yelled at her for an hour straight. There were saying things like, 'where were you?!' and 'Do you have any idea what time it is!?**' **

Ino wasn't at all surprised when her parents told her that she was grounded. After what Shikamaru had said to her, she didn't care about what happened to her. Her friends had called her that night around the same time that they always do. They began to worry when she hadn't logged onto the computer at all that night.

---\

The next Monday at lunch, Shikamaru sat with his friends. They noticed that he was a little quieter than usual. "So, how are things in paradise, eh?" Naruto asked, nudging Shikamaru at the end.

"I dumped Temari…" Shikamaru started while sulking. "That's great Shikamaru!" Sasuke said. Then Shikamaru continued, "…and I told Ino to not talk to me anymore." "WHAT!!?!?!?!!?" his friends shouted, giving him a headache. "I gotta go to the bathroom." His friends were still ranting on when he left. Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto ran to the Sakura and the others to tell them. (A/N: sorry, but it gets old typing out all of their names.)

"Have you heard what happened!?" Naruto screamed. "What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked shyly. "Shikamaru told Ino that he didn't want to talk to her anymore." Sasuke said calmly. "Really? Maybe that's why I haven't see Ino lately." Sakura said worriedly. Kagome walked up to them and asked, "Have you guys seen Ino? She wasn't in first block today." "You're kidding me!" yelled Tenten. "I'm going to find her." Sakura said, getting up form her seat. "But it's still school hours." Hinata said. "Then I guess I'm skipping now aren't I." Sakura stated, hoping that her friend didn't take offence to it.

Sakura left and her friends sat there for a minute thinking about what they should do to help their friends. (friends-Shikamaru and Ino.)

---

Ino screamed as someone threw her against he lockers. "Kankuro, get off of me!" Ino screamed.

_Flashback_

**(I hate doing flashbacks, but it must be done.)**

_Ino was walking through the halls during lunch. She didn't want to run into any of her friends, suddenly Kankuro walked up to her, noticing that eh looked very vulnerable. "Hey, Ino." Kankuro said kindly. "I heard what Shikamaru said to you. How heartless." "I guess, but I don't think that he's' that bad." Ino said remorsefully._

_Kankuro walked up close to Ino's face. He caressed her chin thoughtfully. "I could ever be that cruel." He said seductively. Ino tried to pull away, but Kankuro threw her against the lockers._

_End flashback_

---

Shikamaru was walking up through the halls when suddenly he was stopped by the hall monitor. "Shikamaru where do you think you're going?" Chouji asked. (A/N: I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of any better parts for him to play.) "I'm not in the mood Chouji." Shikamaru said grumpily. "Like anyone's in the mood to be stopped by me. I'm always…" but he was cut off by the sound of a person screaming. "Kankuro get off of me!" Shikamaru immediately knew who's voice that was. (a/n: stupid grammar check. They just said that the suggestion to the sentence I just made with 'who's voice that was' they said it should have been, 'who voice that was is' lol) He quickly shoved Chouji into a locker and ran off towards the direction of the scream.

---

"Why do you resist? I know that you want me." Kankuro said annoyance filling his voice." "You make me sick!" Ino growled after spitting on him. (A/N: go Ino!) "You'll pay for that!" Kankuro yelled. He then slapped Ino across the face. At that moment Kankuro felt a hand ho on his shoulder. The hand quickly turned him Kankuro around. "Shikamaru?" Kankuro asked. "I have a present for you." Shikamaru growled. With that he punched Kankuro right between the eyes. Right on impact he go knocked out. Ino and Shikamaru started hear footsteps coming their way.

They took off down the hall, and out the front door I fear that it might be Kankuro's brother, Gaara.

---

**I know that it's short, but like I said, I have writers block and I need help! Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I forgot to give some credit to GeminiEyes for her help with the story and for her idea for me to put chouji in there. Thank you so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

Yes yes I know I haven't updated in months. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I'm soooo sorry! I know that this chapter isn't long, I understand if y'all won't want to read my story anymore. Oh and thank you Everlite for the idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't deserve to.

-----SH-----

Ino and Shikamaru ran out to the schools abandoned courtyard. They stood there taking in their surroundings. It was a cold, cloudy afternoon. The courtyard's plants had barely any leaves left on them. In the center, there was a rather large fountain made of cobblestone.

Ino and Shikamaru finally started to breath normally again. Ino was the first to speak. "Why did you save me Shikamaru?" Ino asked, blushing slightly. Shikamaru looked away and said, "The creep had it coming to him. I'm not just going to sib back and watch girls get taken advantage of." "Oh" was all that Ino managed to squeak out. After that, there was an awkward silence. This time it was Shikamaru to speak first. "Well I guess I better go now." "Wait…um…about the other night…" Ino was cut off by Shikamaru. "I meant what I said Ino, no matter what you say or do, what's happened has happened." With that Shikamaru walked away.

_I'm sorry Ino, but I've realized that if I get to close to you then someone's going to try to hurt you. I do have feelings for you Ino, and that will never change. Please wait for me, Ino. _Thought Shikamaru tears filling his eyes. As Shikamaru waked away Ino began to cry as well. Instead of following Shikamaru into school, she left for the rest of the day. Ino was determined to get Shikamaru to take back what he said.

Once she got home she went right up to her room. She thought no one was there but her, but what Ino didn't realize was the Temari was crouched down under Ino's bed. She was so desperate to find out Ino's feelings for Shikamaru, that she had waited there since Ino had left for school in the morning.

Ino jumped onto he bed, somewhat crushing the rather large 'bug' underneath it. _Owwww_ thought Temari cringing from the pain. Ino grabbed her diary from the top drawer of her nightstand. Ino wrote about her day for about 30 minutes. After that she put it back into her drawer and left to find Shino. She had to let him know that she wasn't gong to use him anymore.

Temari on the other hand was still in Ino's room, but now she was sitting on her bed. She grabbed Ino's diary from her drawer and began to read. She began to get angry after she saw that Ino kept writing about Shikamaru. "I'm going to get her." Temari growled under her breath.

Ino finally found Shino sitting under a tree in the park. "Um…hey Shino." Ino said nervously. "Hey, Ino. I haven't seen you around lately." Shino said, still looking at his bugs. "Yeah, well I've been kinda busy." Ino pulled out and envelope. "Here's the rest of your money."

"But I thought…" he was cut off by Ino's sobbing voice, "I gave up on him, since he gave up on me." She began to cry uncontrollably now. Shino moved to comfort her, but before he could get to her Ino ran off.

Ino was running in no particular direction. Suddenly, Ino bumped into someone's shoulder. She never glanced back to see who it was, she just kept on running.

-----SH-----

Shikamaru looked back to see who bumped into him. "Ino?" Shikamaru felt enraged once he saw that she was crying. He began to walk in the direction that Ino came from. He found Shino sitting on a bench.

Shikamaru walked right up to Shino and grabbed him by the collar. "What'd you do to Ino?!" he yelled. "Why would you care?" Shino shot back. "Answer my question. Shikamaru's grip tightened.

-----SH-----

I'm so sorry for this not being so long. I know I'm a horrible writer. Bring on as many flames as you want. I'll try to update soon. Then again we have finals coming up. I'm gonna fail! (starts crying) stupid molecular biology!


	13. My farewell to anime

**Please don't hate me. I'm soooo sorry, but I can't continue my fanfiction anymore. My parents have made it VERY clear that I am not allowed to watch anime, read mangas, but anything anime/Japanese related, hang up posters in my room, or anything of the sort. I am banned from anything Japanese. My parents have found out on K-LOVE (a Christian radio station) that anime is "apparently" a cult! OMG, ANIME IS NOT A CULT!!!!! NOTHING OF THE SORT!!!!!!**

**(Takes deep breath)**

**I'm better. **

**Well I'll let any of you out there who wish to continue this, to continue this story. To all of you, I'm sorry. To those of you whose stories I read…well I'm very sorry, because I can't read them anymore. Trust me I've cried so much tonight, you'd have thought that a family member died. All I do when I come on the internet is read/watch anime. All I watch on TV is anime. So basically, my parents have taken away all that I am. Please please please forgive me for doing this to all of you. I'm very deeply sorry.**

**For the last time,**

**ShikamaruHatake**


	14. Authors note

**I'm going to continue writing my story. I must thank animeromance92 for posting them for me. I haven't been working on my update yet, but just know that I will continue it. I'm sorry for all the trouble I put y'all through. Please forgive me. **

**Thanks so much. **

**ShikamaruHatake**


End file.
